Kickin' it: perfect Sweet 16
by HappyCowRox
Summary: kim is turning 16!  songfic. but its good! romance laughs the whole package! you got to read it!  i will give a virtual puppy!


This is a one shot Songfic

Kims pov

I Walked into my house feeling pretty sad, all day my friends from the Bobby Wasabi Dojo have been ignoring me all day. Even Jack! Who is usually would be my best friend. So I was pretty surprised about them throwing my sweet 16. "OMG." I said my eyes widend at the huge party. All my friends were there Jack,Jerry,Eddie,Milton,Rudy,the cheer squad, and my best friend Erica!

"hey Girl!" Erica said flipping her dark brown hair and waving like she always does when she greets me. "Heeey!" "you like my dress" she said showing me her black strappless dress with pink splatters at the top and ruffles at the bottom that goes just above her knees, "yeah!" I said looking at her. "ok now you go get your DREAM dress on while I go flirt with Jerry." "you like Jerry?" "maybe, ok yes I do he's just so cute just look at him!" I rooled my eyes but still smiling. "Well maybe a little but I got someone else on my mind" I said looking at Jack.

I walked up stairs to my room and looked in my closet for what seemed to be forever until I saw a perfect dress, it was a very dark purple one strapped dress that went my knees and shimmered like the stars. I quickly put it on and threw on some black high heels and curled my hair and applied my make up. "perfect" I said smiling in the mirror. I texted Erica say that I was ready.

Jacks POV

Down stairs Kims friend Erica was on the stage with a microphone "attintion everyone, may I introduce the birthday girl and my best friend Kim Crawford!" Kim walked out looking more beautiful than ever. She started to walk over to me and the guys "hey" she said "WOW!" was all I could say she looked perfect. I then noticed the guys were gone and we were alone. "who Thought of this?" she asked

"um.. I- umm.. you see well I did" smooth Jack real smooth "awww! Thanks I love it!" she said turning me so red it made a strawberry look white, she was also red. I ended up staring at her and she was saying my name and I ended up being redder! This just isnt my day.

One of the girls in the cheer squad went up to the microphone " hey Kim why dont you come up here and sing us a song" she said followed by a wave of yea's and uh huh's " fine fine fine! I'll do it!" she walked up on the stage "ok, before I sing I would like to say this song goes out to someone in this room you guys rock!"

It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centerfold miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hyptonized by your destiny<br>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
>You are...I want you to know baby<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

No one compares  
>You stand alone, to every record I own<br>Music to my hear that's what you are  
>A song that goes on and on<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

"thank you" said kim (Just so you know this is on kims pov now)

I walked over to Jack and he smiled "i think I know who that song is to" Jack said putting his arms around my waist "you guessed right" I said with a giggle, he leaned in and I felt his soft lips press to mine, I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. after about two minutes we pulled away for air "i love you too kim" jack said "best sweet 16 EVER!"

AN. aww that was cute do you agree ya I think you agree anyway who likes it I know I do. I did good huh well lets get one thing strait I am a perfectly normal human worm baby and I will "Not" destroy you pith my robo piggy and name you gartrude! : D

I know i'm a little goofy!

Any way if you want you can fill out this form and see if you get in my next kickin' it story!

LOOK AT IT!

name:

Age

hieght

hair color and designs ( feathers, tinsle, highlights, ECT.)

eye color

swim suit

casual wear

personality

ok hope you enter bye!


End file.
